Drifters
by Egglette
Summary: Set after the episode 'GO'. After the unformed team departs, what will happen if they run into each other at a crime scene? And again? And again? Robin and Starfire, small BB and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Yayyy! Second story. I know I haven't finished my Avatar story, but it's on my computer (I'm using my Dad's for this) and it's in the shop. I set it after 'GO!' because I wondered how they got together as the episode ended, so I used my own version. Please review! I intended to make it a oneshot, but I decided not to.

There is total Robin x Starfire, but not the extreme make out sessions and love confessions I see in the others. This was set after 'GO!', and, as it is plainly obvious, there is none of that in any of the episodes. I'm kind of losing myself as I'm trying to explain this, so I'm going to stop before I give myself a headache. This is one of the only stories that don't have to do with my four other characters (See my profile), so enjoy it while it lasts. Lol, just messing with you. Or am I? Unsure. -twitch-

There is also a small hint at the Raven-BB relationship, but again, very, very subtle. And it's mostly BB wanting Raven, and Raven doing her best to push him away.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of that blah blah blah blah. Not that it wouldn't be cool, because then I'd totally move somethings around. Ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

She wouldn't leave his mind.

She was there, lingering in every corner of his thoughts. That hazed over smile, the strange, though eccentrically magnificent, eyes, the orange-tinted skin, the –

_No._ He wouldn't let his thoughts stray to her. He had left Batman to train solo; he wasn't looking for anything near company. But she kept coming back, the feel of her soft lips against his chapped own, and the one last look she gave them before she left the small uninhabited island, flying off into the sunset.

He groaned. Now he was beginning to sound like a greeting card. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be on his own, to be strong on his own. He didn't want to be recognized as the kid who followed Batman. He didn't want conversations about him to go somewhere along the lines of:

"I heard Batman and Robin stopped the bank robbery yesterday."

"Who? I know who Batman is, but…?"

"Robin's the kid who tags along with Batman. You know, spiky hair, slit-eye mask…"

"Oh, right. _Him_."

He blinked as hard as he could and pushed away the last conversation he'd heard before leaving Gotham. His youth received him no respect. His greatest fear was that he'd forever be known as the boy who followed Batman around.

He ran his mask-covered eyes over the walls of his temporary home; a cave, just outside of Jump City. It was scattered with various necessities, hardly a suitable home for a teenage crime-fighter. An alarm rang through his ears, almost suddenly, but a part of him was expecting it. He scampered over towards the large-screen computer with an electronic map of the city on it, nearly tripping over a rock in the middle of the cave. With one photographic-memory glance at the screen, he wasted no time in darting out of the cave and towards the busy city.

On his way into Jump, he just then recalled that they had been assisted by others. There had been three, if memory served. A tall black man, maybe a year older then Robin, strongly built, had at first hidden under his bulky clothes. In a fit of rage, he tore of his hood to reveal his half-mechanical face, but Robin thought he was more shocked then we were; we didn't run or scream. Robin smirked a bit; he knew that being a cyborg was no walk in the park, but he had seen worse. Maybe that was why he wasn't intimidated by him.

The other boy was short for his age, and wore a purple cover over his upper face that resembled a wrestling mask, which made him look younger then he really was. He had a Doom Patrol uniform; the famed purple and black jumpsuits. Later, he had removed his mask after being pointed out that he could have no secret identity; he was green, by one of us. I think it was the other girl with us. It was clear that he idolized Robin, and constantly called him 'sir', despite Robin's protest. Once the mask was off, it was clear that the mask _had_ made him look younger. He had a broad chin, with one canine tooth peeking out over the top of his lower jaw. His ears were pointed, slightly resembling those of an elf. His eyes were a startlingly beautiful emerald green. He had a handsome face, despite the fact he was green.

The last of them was a girl, medium height. Most of her body was hidden under a large blue cloak; only her lower face could be seen. A pair of dark violet eyes struck out from her shadowed upper features. When she later removed the hood, it was clear she was pretty, though not in a modern fashion way like Starfire would be. She had deathly pale skin and violet hair. At her forehead rested a red gem. She was fairly silent during most of the battle, murmuring only three words. It was clear she was lonely, afraid of friendship. She was hesitant on talking with us, but I think she warmed up a bit once the scaled aliens had left in defeat.

And then there was Starfire…Beautiful, beautiful Starfire. She was different looking then most girls he had thought about before in that way, but then again, so was he. Sure, he was human, but his expert agility and witty detective skills put him above the normal line. She slowly and almost regretfully left his mind as he entered the city.

He was out of breath. Despite his great shape, the run into the city was a long one.

_Remind myself to get some transportation_, He thought between breaths. After taking a few resting seconds, he prepared himself for whatever battle was coming.

To his obvious surprise, the villains had already been rounded and tied up. There were three, around Robin's own age. The only female had pink hair the color of cotton candy and cat-like eyes. The next was a brute, tall and all muscle. This much was clear as his expression was dumbfounded; obviously confused that he could not break free from his restraints. The last was completely the opposite then the lug. He was about the size of a five year old, bald, and grumbling and cursing repeatedly. Standing next to the teenage criminals, were the three from the other day. He hopefully scanned them for Starfire, but she was no where to be seen. The dark girl floated towards him as the police heaved the wannabe bank robbers into the police vehicle, and nodded approvingly. As her feet touched the ground, she let her hood fall to her shoulders.

"I'm Raven," She introduced, in a voice so monotone it made even Robin shudder. She had been almost equally cold the previous night, so he was already halfway used to it.

"Robin," He returned. He turned his head towards the two boys expectantly. "And you?"

The green skinned boy lit up completely, and was at Robin's side before he could blink. "Me, Sir?" He said with a grin so wide, if he smiled any more, it would stretched off his face.

Robin twitched ever so slightly and inched away. "Err, yeah. You're from the Doom Patrol, right?"

"Sure am! I kinda left though. Name's Beast Boy," He said happily, aiming a smile at the solemn-faced Raven, who looked to the cyborg, who was still in the large sweatshirt and pants.

His voice was gruff, almost saddened. "I'm Vic-Cyborg," He grumbled, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"Not very original, are we?" Beast Boy asked, chuckling at his own joke. Even Raven allowed the smallest of smiles.

_Wrong move, _Cyborg thought, his vein pulsing.

"I didn't ask for this, okay? Look at me!" He yelled. His mechanical legs wobbled (Is that possible…? I wasn't sure how to really describe this) and he fell to the ground, sobbing.

Raven's small smirk quickly vanished. She hovered over to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. A small metal safe was absorbed in black light and hovered in the air. Seeing this, Raven quickly let go and offered him a hand up. The safe immediately was released and fell to the ground with a thud.

Beast Boy looked at her in awe. "Did you do that?"

Raven nodded. "I'm a complicated person," She said quickly. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the shadows of a nearby building. "This is wrong, I should go. I don't deserve company," She added before leaving. The last line was muttered under her breath, and only Beast Boy, with his animal-senses hearing, caught it.

By the time she had disappeared into her own shadows, Cyborg had regained himself and was struggling to look as though he hadn't broken down. His one human eye was blotchy and red, and his robotic eye even looked heavy.

"I should get going," Cyborg said quietly, pulling up his hood and walking in the opposite direction Raven headed, thus leaving Robin and Beast Boy alone at the torn up bank. The clean up crew had begun to move into action, and Beast Boy was looking up at Robin expectantly.

"What now?" He asked, twitching his ears around a bit.

"I guess I'll go too, see if there's any trouble around town," He replied.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you around, then." Beast Boy's voice was sad, and his head was hung. But when he looked up, Robin had already gone.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please, please, please review. I'll beg. I'll do anything! **

**Not anything, of course, but I will beg! Do I need to get out my starbucks cup and sit at your street corner!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhh, second chapter! I already recieved a review, thank you very much! This chapter introduces Cyborg and Starfire. I was going to give each chapter to one member of the group kind of falling in with Robin, but Starfire's and Cyborg's kind of fitted together since...Oh, well, I'll just let you read it yourselves! Please, don't forget to review! I haven't quite thought up who I'm going to enter next, probably BB since Raven is aprehensive about the whole 'friendship' thing.

* * *

The night was just beginning to fall. She sat on the small island in the middle of the bay with an expression that could only be described as pure serenity. She hugged her legs to her body as the sun finally disappeared behind the seemingly endless ocean. 

She sighed and stood up, subconsciously brushing herself off in the process.

"Earth's sunsets are most beautiful," she murmured to no one in particular, though it was not in English but Tamaranean, her home planet's language.

"I don't know what you said, but I hope it was in Earth's favor," Said a voice from behind her. She turned eagerly and as fast as she could because she immediately recognized the smooth voice. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed the boy in her arms, hugging him with not even half of her Tamaranean strength.

Despite that fact, he still squirmed and struggled for air. She noticed he was gasping for breath in between her arms and body and hurriedly let go.

"Friend Robin! You are alright?" She asked happily, clapping her hands together and jumping into the air.

He straightened and adjusted his out-of-place mask. A rosy tint crept onto his face and he could feel his heart beating loudly. She must have heard it too, for she blushed as well.

He coughed and took a place on the grassy terrain. He chose a spot where the rocks were moving into the island, their jagged ends pointed in all directions. There was no sand, but pebbles where the water met the earth, gently lapping at the brims of his shoes. He pulled them away.

Starfire took the seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Robin's eye twitched and he could feel sweat dropping down his forehead. They sat like that for a good while; Starfire content on his broad shoulder, nestling herself inside it as though it was a pillow, while Robin sat uncomfortably but in silence, feeling the beads of sweat trickle down his face.

He wasn't used to something like this before. Growing up with the Batman, he never was a very social person. Wayne had home schooled him, trained him in private, and really only hit the town if they were on patrol, so he wasn't used to suddenly being surrounded by people his own age.

They were interrupted by the sound of a motor boat steadily approaching the island. They had been sitting there longer then Robin had thought, for they could only make out the shape of a tall man in the roaring boat. He landed on the shore shortly after, a huge black bag that would be too much for any human slung over his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice them, so they scampered to the very edge of the beach and hid behind some of the larger rocks.

The man took out several pieces of metal and began wielding them together. He worked all through dawn in silence. Robin and Starfire had fallen asleep on the beach hours ago and were awoken by the sound of something being drilled.

She began to speak, but Robin put a finger up to her lips. He didn't say anything, but kept the one finger out as he crawled up shore. His head peered over the dune and his eyes widened at what he saw. It looked like the beginnings of a house–a very, very large house. The outline was made entirely of a bluish metal, and looked like it was being made into a very slender and long house. It took up most of the island, except for a patch of land big enough for a tennis course. It looked a bit like an office building, but the difference was unexplainable.

The same man as before was working with nearly inhuman speed, drilling, screwing, and adjusting faster then Robin had ever seen before. What was more, he was entirely alone. He had constructed nearly half of the frame of the building in less then ten hours, something that 30 workmen with all the machines could barely handle. Robin couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a strangely familiar sweatshirt and sweatpants…

He craned his neck to get a better look at the man and he gasped as he recognized him. He instantly regretted it, because the man jerked his head around and caught him.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled, storming over to him and grabbing him by the cuff of his collar.

"I could ask you the same," Robin replied smugly.

Starfire, who had been waiting patiently behind the rocks, could not stand for her new friend to be harmed. She flew out from her hiding spot at an alarming speed, and aimed for the hooded man; bringing him down as she landed on him. Her eyes glowed a threatening green and lime green orbs were beginning to form in her spread out palms.

Robin rested a strong arm on her shoulder and she lowered her arms. Her eyes returned to their normal state and she growled:

"You were lucky. You do not harm my friend."

"It's alright, Starfire. He didn't mean me any harm," Robin said, throwing a wink towards the hooded man. Robin pushed by her and whistled at the metal frame.

"Nice piece of work. What are you building?" He asked.

The man narrowed an eye. His voice sounded innocent enough; and this was the kid who he'd paired up with earlier, twice, in fact. Still, Boy Wonder or not, this was _his_ project, and he intended to keep it that way.

"None of your business," He replied flatly. But Robin was not done yet.

"I've never seen this kind of metal before; where'd you get it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow towards the man.

"I made it. It's made from the same material that my father used to sav-" He stopped mid sentence and fell silent. He sighed and continued, rewording it.

"I made it. It's made from a rare type of cybernetic technology nearly as smart as the human brain. Nothing's getting by this baby. Strong as steel," He added with a pat on the frame and a smile. He was pratically glowing, until he realized it. He pulled on his hood, even though it was already covering most of his face.

"Why do you hide yourself? If you are who I believe, you need not to conceal yourself from us," Starfire asked, cocking her head at the cyborg.

"Starfire's right. It's not like we haven't seen your face before, Cyborg. There's no one else out here," Robin added.

He wasn't facing them anymore, but he pulled his hood down reluctantly. He turned to reveal a brown face, half covered in the same blue metal. Where another human eye should have been was a red eye, the only thing visible through his hood when it was covering all of his face. Starfire smiled widely, and Robin placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder.

"How did it happen? People aren't born a cyborg." Robin's question escaped his lips before he could keep it in.

Cyborg tensed but dropped to the ground. A tear fell from his human side of the face. "I was in an accident. My mother was killed instantly. My father is a scientist, so he thought he'd be able to save me by combing a new product he had been working on to me. He was, but look at me. I'm a freak," He said softly, the tears multiplying in his eye.

"No, no friend Cyborg. You are not 'the freak'. On my home planet, you would be an honored guest as a mix of two great things. The hard wood you call metal is sacred on my home planet," Starfire said reassuringly.

"Maybe you're this way for a reason," Robin said. Cyborg looked at him with terrified eyes (Or eye, I guess!), and Robin quickly added, "I mean, think of all the good you can do with your electronics. Remember when we were fighting those aliens, and you transformed your hand into a sonic blaster?" He nodded slowly. "If you can do that, just think of what else you can do!"

The half-man furrowed what was left of his brow. "I-I never thought of it that way. I don't know man. A what, superhero? I don't know," He repeated that last phrase to himself softly, as though thinking.

"Now," Robin said with a chuckle. "Are you going to let us in on what you're making, or are we gonna have to get it out of you ourselves?"

* * *

**Ya! I kind of bended the Cyborg story. I knew the basics of it, but about the whole metal thing, blah blah, I'm not quite sure.**

**And the thing about metal being sacred on Starfire's home planet...Again, I'm not really sure. Heh...**

**Like? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**I'm also not sure if the Tower is made from Cyborg's type of robotics, but I'm kind of stretching it a bit. I'm entitled to that, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hurah! Part three has arrived! Yes, I did make BB living in a cardboard box. Sorry all BB fans, but I kind of figured that could work since some animals sleep in boxes, etc. This chapter has Plasmus, but I don't think I did a very good job of describing him...

Anyway, this chapter begins to introduce Robin's leadership, and how he just naturally takes charge and wastes no time in battle, even for those who are important to him. I hope I did a good job of describing Robin's character in this. Starfire doesn't have a very big part in this, but Raven isn't even in this chapter! She'll come early in the fourth, though.

I also developed Cyborg in this. In the past two, Cyborg has been resentful of his robotic side, but I brought out his more playful side with a classic 'BOOYAH'. I kind of messed around somethings, because I wasn't sure of how somethings were done. I couldn't resist the part when Cyborg...Er, on second thought, I'll let you find out for yourselves. ;)

OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I feel all tingly inside. Umm, so, enjoy! And don't forget, _**REVIEW!**_

* * *

The following morning, a sad looking boy was slowly and sadly kicking a can ahead of him until he reached it; where he kicked it again. He was unique looking, with a bold face and strong jaw line. He had a canine tooth that stuck up over his mouth, and, strangest of all, green skin. 

His face was solemn and lonely looking; an expression that he rarely wore. It wasn't until the sound of a garbage can being knocked over and a cat's howl echoing down the alley he was passing until he realized he had wandered into the scummy part of the city.

Beast Boy, after walking back to the cardboard box he was currently spending his nights in, had gotten very dirty looks, and since had changed his attire around a bit. His purple and black jumpsuit was still snugly fitted as a first layer, but over his waist he wore a navy blue sweatshirt and baseball cap that shadowed his face. The lower part of his outfit looked like running shorts to anyone who passed by.

He was beginning to feel uneasy as he continued downtown, so, morphing into a falcon, he flew in the direction of a nearby office building. As he flew in the opposite direction he had been heading before, a strange shape was beginning to form on the bay. It looked like a construction site, but his keen eyesight could not make out any machinery.

He altered his course and headed straight for the small island. He screeched in his bird voice and quickly dived into the ocean, morphing into a dolphin upon contact.

He glided through the water with ease, jumping out for air every now and then. On one jump, a particularly high one, the changeling morphed himself one more. He felt his fins become wings, his head curved, and a sharp beak where his dolphin-nose had been formed. He landed on the shore of the island effortlessly, and returned to his human form.

The area was desolate, a plain stretch of green grass with certain rocky areas. In the middle of the island stood the beginnings of a building. The frame was completed, and, much to Beast Boy's surprise, looked like a 'T'. He was the only one on the island, but it was obvious that whoever was building this magnificent tower had left to replenish their supplies or would be returning shortly.

He began to circle it, but stopped dead when an alarm rang around the city. No human would've been able to hear it from where he was, but his hearing was magnified several more times then an average human's. With one last glance at the handy work, he jumped into the air and became a green eagle.

* * *

"It isn't much, but it _is_ only temp-" 

He was interrupted by loud, screeching noise. Across town, the police sirens were wailing. Even with the blaring alarm of the computer screaming through the cave walls, Robin could still make out the faint sounds of a police vehicle.

He wasted no time; he was out the cave before he would've had time to finish his sentence. The remaining occupants of the cave exchanged glances and followed after him.

One was airborne; her crimson-red hair wavering like a flag on a windy day. The other was on foot, running with a steady pace. His face was covered by a gray hood, and he was wearing very dull looking sweat clothes.

When the trio had arrived at the crime scene, they wasted no time. The spiky haired teenager, who had obviously appointed himself leader, yelled "Go!" and began throwing disks at the villain. It was the ugliest thing Robin had ever seen; it was as tall as a building, with gooey, maroon skin (If it could be described as that…). It screeched and slashed out at Robin, who ducked only in time.

One of the few things that could enrage Starfire was her friends in danger; Robin especially. Her eyes glowed the same threatening green they had when first meeting Cyborg, and she threw something that moved so fast they just looked like green flashes of light. They landed on the creature with a blast. When the smoke cleared, the creature threw an arm at Starfire, who was sent hurtling down to the ground, trapped in the goo that covered the monster. She used several attempts at flying out of the gooey substance, but they only resulted in the material snapping her down harder.

Robin ran towards her and began cutting the material with a knife in his utility belt. It wasn't affected by the knife, so Robin stepped back and threw a disk at the purple goo. It immediately was enclosed in ice, which Starfire easily broke from. She smiled broadly at him, but he didn't return the smile. Instead, he took off towards the monster.

The hooded man pulled back his sweatshirt sleeve to reveal a mechanical arm. He shifted his gears like he had done two nights before, and aimed his arm at the monsters eyes. He closed his eyes and clenched what felt like his fist as hard as he could, and an icy blue beam shot out from his arm.

He slowly opened his human eye. What was left of the monster was a man, who looked dead at first, but his chest was steadily rising up and down. The half-robotic man jumped up and down and did a dance similar to one that a foot ball player might do after scoring a touchdown.

"BOOYAH!" He yelled, punching a fist into the air. He quickly wished he hadn't. His yell awakened the man, who instantly grew twenty feet and covered in that oh-too-similar maroon goo.

Robin threw an angry look at Cyborg, but softened after he realized it. They continued to fight. Cyborg tried his sonic cannon once more, but this time the gooey monster was expecting it, and dodged every attack. The battle raged on, each one of the trio's attacks failing.

Before anyone could blink, a green figure attacked the beast. It jumped into the Monster's center, who quickly absorbed it and sealed it inside itself. This left the trio's mouths past their chins and their eyes wide with disbelief. The monster threw back its head and made a long, wailing sound that sounded as though it was laughing. It abruptly stopped, almost too quickly. Its eyes widened and stared down at his torso. The gooey skin began to shake and churn, and exploded.

Lying in the middle of a maroon puddle was a green whale. In a fraction of a second, the massive creature swirled and became a green-skinned boy. His legs wobbled, and he fell to his knees. His eyes were heavy, and a faint smile could be seen on his lips before he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Okay, in case you're wondering, Beast Boy came in and jumped into Plasmus. From there, he became a whale and blew up Plasmus. Sounds darker then it would've looked. Plasmus is still alive, sleeping soundly across the street from where BB is. **

**No Raven in this chapter, sorry! She'll be in the next chapter when she does something for Beast Boy. **

**I simply could not resist the foot ball-touchdown dance. I could totally picture Cyborg doing that, so I threw it in for some comedy. **

**I think there will probably be 2-3 more chapters. The next will introduce some more of BB, possibly Raven. If not, chapter five will. And I intend on making six a big battle scene and Titans tower is finished, and...**

**Oops, don't want to give _too_ much away! Keep reviewing!**

**P.S. I know they might seem fairly short, but when I type them up, they're always at least three-four pages. If you read them aloud or mouth them they'll seem longer. And there's less dialogue and more descriptions, so there aren't as many paragraphs, etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! I wrote this chapter while I was sick today. :(

In this chapter, I really shed all of the fears Cyborg had because I figured it was, well, time to do so. His sweatshirt and sweat pants stay until the end of the final chapter, though.

Yes, Raven has an apartment. It'll come in again in the last part of my story.

Little BB-Raven hinting in this chapter, but it's still fairly subtle.

I introduce Raven's many emotions in her mind. I hope I did an ok job of this. I think the emotions are Love, Happiness, Fear, Knowledge, and Wisdom. Around that, anyway.

So, I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, but I'm very thankful for the ones I did recieve.

* * *

When Beast Boy awoke, it was so dark he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He adjusted his eyes and glanced around the room. The room was stingy and musty, so much that it reminded him of dried blood. The only light came from the smallest strips of light that was quickly fading as night drew closer. The walls were cracked, the floor boards were creaky and rotting, and the bed he was sitting on was made nearly entirely of springs.

A black puddle formed beside the bed. Out of it came a familiar head. The face was hooded and the only thing he could make out was her eyes. The head was followed by a cloaked body.

"He's awake," The girl said. Her voice was cold and lonely, and her expression was unreadable.

The door creaked open and three smiling faces entered cautiously. They greeted him and ruffled his hair, slapping him on the back and laughing. So happy, in fact, that none of them noticed the girl depart into the shadows.

He rubbed his back and groaned. A mouse scurried across the floor.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked, smiling a bit.

A chuckle came from the trio. It was still very dark, so the only remaining girl held up a hand. The room was soon lit by a green light.

"You jumped in-literally-and helped us. You're in Raven's apartment; she had been watching the battle from afar and healed you." A boy with spiky black hair said, sitting down on the bed. He immediately stood back up. He furrowed his brow at the bed and frowned. "That's an uncomfortable bed if I've ever seen one," He murmured under his breath.

Beast Boy blushed a bit.

"Yes, we are most grateful for your assistance! You are feeling the better?" The girl asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, alright!" A tall man with a hooded face said. He pulled back his hood to reveal a smiling face.

"That was some amazing stuff you did back there," the spiky haired boy acknowledged.

"I'm not green for nothing, baby!"

A gurgling noise came from him. He clutched his stomach and laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," He said, searching his pockets. He pulled out a flyer and passed it around.

"It's to a new pizzeria that opened uptown. It's supposed to be really good," He added.

When the flyer came to the girl, she first read it inches away from her face. Then, she held it as far away as her arms would hold it.

"Please, what is a 'pizza'?" She asked, only she pronounced it piz-zah.

"No, no Starfire. It's pronounced pete-zah, not piz-zah." The spiky haired boy said with a playful sigh.

"Earth customs are most strange," Starfire whispered. "What is the pete-zah?" She asked.

"Uh, well. It's a cheesy and greasy triangle shaped kind of food-" The half metal man replied, but he was interrupted by Starfire jumping up and down and laughing.

"Glorious! Raven, perhaps you too would like to partake in the eating for the greasy and cheesy foo-" She began, turning around. She stopped mid sentence and looked around the room. "Raven?"

* * *

"It's for the better, anyway. They wouldn't have wanted me," the dark girl murmured to herself.

_You don't know that_, a voice said in her mind.

_What, are you crazy? We're not allowed friends! Can you imagine what they would do the minute they found out?_ Another voice retorted.

_Maybe we don't need to tell them_.

_I wouldn't mind having friends_, a cheery voice said.

_Who in their right mind would want a half-demon-apocalypse-bringing-girl as their friend?_ Another yelled.

_Good friends._

_No such thing. They'll turn on us, that's what. You should know that, _added the darker sounding voice.

_I think having friends would be good for us! _One giggled; the same merry voice as before.

_I agree. And that green one was actually kind of cu-_

"STOP!" Raven yelled, putting her hands to her head. The people on the street began to give her strange looks, and a woman grabbed her child's hand and walked away quickly. She sighed and sadly sunk into the shadows of an alley.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, the other four had just finished the last slice. The cyborg burped and patted his metal stomach.

Beast Boy laughed. "So like, where does it go?" He asked, still laughing. He got a scolding look from the rest of the group, but the cyborg waved it away.

"Nah, it's okay. I think you were right Robin; maybe I'm this way for a reason. The food goes to my stomach, which is still down there somewhere. It then goes becomes digested through my circuitry and is processed."

The green-skinned boy scrunched his face. "Huh?"

"It goes to my stomach, and then gets made into a little box that comes out of me," He laughed.

"Ohh. Gotcha."

They all had a good laugh, but were interrupted by a beeping noise from Robin's watch.

"Trouble," He said gravely.

When the four of them arrived at the crime scene, the same teenaged criminals were loading equipment from an electronic store.

"I hope you intend to put that back," Robin said smugly.

"You again! Didn't we just put you in jail?" The metal man yelled, throwing his arms around.

"You didn't actually think a simple jail could hold us, did you?" The pink haired witch said with a laugh. "Oh! You did. How quaint."

"We've beaten you before, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Beast Boy said coldly, moving into fighting stance.

"We're counting on it."

The four wasted no time. Robin took advantage at their leader's attention elsewhere, and threw a disk at her. She was immediately incased in ice. Her eyes flashed pink, and the ice shattered.

"Attack!" She commanded, sending pink flashes of light from her hand.

All seven of them fought for nearly half an hour. The unformed Titans were struggling and falling behind, not being able to work together.

"Some team," Their leader sneered, throwing a jinx at Robin.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A voice came from above the building that was next to the battle.

The three H.I.V.E members were suddenly trapped in black light. They tried every attack they knew; the pink-haired leader sent the pink flashes in every direction, a look of desperateness finally spread across her face. The brute rammed into the black walls with all his strength, and the child-sized criminal just sat in the middle of it all, cursing and spitting.

A cloaked figure floated down from the building with ease, her arm stretched out and her palm covered in the similar black light. Her eyes glowed white, and her expression was a rare fierce.

"Do not. Insult my friends," She said coldly, but at the same time her voice hinted at anger.

The H.I.V.E team stopped their attempts to break free, except for the girl, who kept banging on the walls.

"This won't hold us for long! This isn't the end!" She yelled until the police came and carried them away.

"Stupid scud-munching flea balls!" The miniature villain screamed as he was carried away and strapped into a chair that resembled a car seat.

The dark girl smiled to herself and admired her work.

"Raven…Did you really mean that? About us being your friends?" Beast Boy asked.

Her eyes closed hard and she turned away. "No. It was in the moment. Goodbye," She replied, her voice cold and monotone again. She disappeared into the shadows.

Beast Boy sadly turned back to the group. He blinked hard and smiled so boldly, it was almost false. "So, are we like a team now? You know, like the…Teen Super Hero Fighting Force, or something!" He said, his eyes sparkling.

Robin's eyes widened and he stepped away from the group. "Err, no. It doesn't. I don't want to be in a group. I came here to be solo, and that's what I'll do." He took off in a run, his face hard and refusing to show any emotion.

Cyborg put a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "He didn't mean that."

"Yes, yes he did."

* * *

**So, ha! It's not only Raven who is unwanting company, but Robin, too! I said this in the next chapters, but I brought out his more friendly side as he grew more accustomed to being around people his own age.**

**But When BB said (Jeeze, he can't say anything right, can he? First he sends off Raven, then Robin! Lol) that they should be the Teen Super Hero Fighting Force, or the TSHFF (haha, couldn't resist that), it scared Robin and reminded him that he wanted to be solo. **

**It's too late now, Robie-poo! I've dragged you in and you have friends now, bwuha!**

**Robin: Gasp! You fiend!**

**He'll come around. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Before I go, I want some opinions. Put this in your reviews, please.**

**Should I add one more chapter before the final one?**

**And in the final battle, who should they fight?**

**a. Mumbo**

**b. Plasmus (again)**

**c. H.I.V.E five (again, only this would be the third time and I'd rather not)**

**d. Slade **

**e. Other (tell me who you'd prefer I use if you want me to use someone who isn't here)**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, my this chapter is hella short. I apologize, but I really had nothing more to add. I wanted to add a chapter a day and I couldn't decide completely who I wanted to use in the final battle. So I've narrowed it down to the four villains that I'd really like to use. Please vote in your review.

Not much from Starfire or Cyborg, but Raven and Beast Boy play a part.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

The weeks drifted by slowly. Robin had regretted what he said, of course, days later. The unformed titans had become recluses, rarely coming out from their homes. 

Raven had returned to her apartment and only came out for food. How someone could last so long in such a destroyed apartment, Robin couldn't begin to understand.

Beast Boy crawled back to his cardboard box and slept most of the day. He had once even been taken by Animal Control and put in a shelter.

Cyborg returned to the island, and completed the building. It was an eye-popping tower. It was shaped like a 'T', and despite its odd structure, looked stronger and sounder then any building in the city. He had never seen him come out, except for the one time he saw him carrying loads of furniture and supplies on a large boat to the island.

But Starfire was no where to be found. He searched the hardest for her, but it was as though she had left the face of the planet.

_Not too unlikely, considering the fact that she is an alien_, he thought to himself bitterly.

Even though he had wanted to come to Jump to work solo, he had made fast friends with the four, even Raven, and missed them terribly. Once on his rounds, he had passed the box where Beast Boy was sleeping, in the form of a dog.

He had raised his head and looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. And not the puppy-dog eyes, but real, sorrowful and frightened eyes. They looked straight through Robin's heart, and seemed to be saying:

_Why?_

Robin reached out his arm and tried to speak to him, but the dog-who-was-Beast-Boy turned away and jumped into the air. From there he turned into a bird, who gave him one last regretful look before flying away. He screeched in a bird's voice, but it was not the threatening bird scream he usually gave off. It was a sad song, sung by a lonely, scared, and confusedperson.

He had turned sadly on his heel and continued downtown. It had been at least a week since then, and he hadn't seen the changeling since. He once caught Raven's gaze as she was coming into her building, carrying a large brown bag. Her eyes were understanding, but resentful at the same time. She said nothing, but he knew what she was saying to him, as though the words entered his mind.

_You don't know how lucky you are to be able to have friends. And when you get them, you push them away, S_he had seemed to be saying.

His head was hung, and he couldn't get the picture of Beast Boy's eyes out of his head, the sad screech, or the words burned into his mind by the dark girl's look. So in thought, in fact, that he walked right into two burly men.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," He mumbled, and began to walk away. But the men had other plans for him. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him deep into an alley. Robin struggled, but these men were not all brawn and no brain.

They managed to snag his belt and disarm him faster then anyone he had ever fought before. "What's going on?" He protested as they opened a cellar and threw him into it.

One of the men rolled his eyes at the Boy Wonder. "The boss will see you soon," He grumbled in a gruff voice. They then shut the door and encased him in darkness.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**So yes. I couldn't decide who I wanted to use, so I added a little prologue to the final chapter. **

**Beast Boy's eyes...Wow. Even just writing that, it made me want to cry. Then again, I'm a little more emotional this time of month...LOL.**

**And Raven signifies that Robin took for granted what she thought she could not have. She understands him, but at the time, is so, so very resentful of how he pushed away the one thing she wanted more than anything.**

**I also realized I spelled Azarath wrong in the last chapter, sorry!**

**Ok, for the final battle:**

**a. Joker - I have a good story line for him, so I'm leaning towards him.**

**b. Slade - To be honest, Slade was introduced in further episodes, and it might ruin the fact that this is set at the beginning of the Titan story.**

**c. A made up character - One I've made up on my own. Credits to StarrGoddess for giving me this idea. (Thanks!) Ideas for this character can be submitted in your review, too.**

**d. Mumbo - I still really like him. Although I probably couldn't use him, because, again, he was introduced later. Oh well. **

**VOTE _VOTE_ _VOTE!_**

**REVIEW_, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, okay. I know I said the next chapter would be the final chapter, but I just didn't have time!

I had schoolwork and weekend plans, and I really didn't have the time to write the final chapter. I'm sorry. D:

Okay. So after a lot of considering, I decided to use Joker. Thanks for those who voted!

* * *

Robin sat there for what seemed like hours. The cellar was dark and unlit, but he'd explored as much as he could. It was about the size of a bedroom, with damp and decaying walls. The floor was just dirt, with pieces of wood spewed randomly across the ground.

He'd tried banging on the cellar doors; but there had been no reply. He could've escaped easily if those thugs hadn't taken his utility belt away. They obviously had been studying him, or worked for someone who knew him well.

He had been leaning against the walls, trying to figure out an escape plan when an arm reached down and grabbed him. It had to have been a large, long arm; the cellar wasn't deep, but tall enough that Robin would've had to jump two feet to reach to the ceiling.

There were three. The man who'd grabbed him was the same man who'd thrown him in the cellar, and beside him was the man who'd helped him. The third was a woman. She was thin but had a curvy figure. She wore a skin-tight black and red jester's costume and a jester's hat with bells on the tips. She wore a mask similar to Robin's, and her face was pale.

"Hi, Robbie-poo." She said with a wave and giggle.

"Harley," He growled.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Is that anyway to greet your old friend?" She laughed again and walked down the alley to the sidewalk, where a black van with tinted windows was waiting.

The men dragged Robin towards the van, and Harley opened back doors. One of them threw him and he could hear Harley's chuckling as the doors closed.

They drove for not even fifteen minutes before they stopped, very abruptly. Robin was thrown forward and rammed his head against the car door. He put his hand to his head to steady himself, but he his vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. He fell down on the van's floor with a thud.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. The room was pitch black, except for a very bright white light right in his eyes. He squinted and tried to get away from the blinding light, but he was strapped to a chair. He tugged and pulled at his shackles, but they were tightly bound. They were tied at his ankles and wrists.

He could taste blood in his mouth. His arms were sore and bruised, his legs bloodied and losing circulation because of the ropes.

The room appeared to be empty, but he tensed in his chair and shook his head like a madman. He was panting, and his heart was thumping wildly.

"Where am I?" He yelled into the darkness. He shook some more and screamed again until his voice was raspy and his arms cut from the binding.

A face, followed by a body emerged from the shadows. It was tall, thin man with a hollow looking face. His face was painted white, his hair green. He had blood red lips, and a long, pointed nose.

"Tch tch tch, Robin. You mustn't strain yourself like that, or you'll have no energy left." He walked up to the Boy Wonder and grabbed his face and pulled it close to his own.

"I must say Robbie-dear, you weren't easy to find. Did you know I had to search almost every city in the country to find you? But of course, you're worth it, aren't you?" He let go of Robin's face and laughed manically.

"What's your plan, Joker? I left the Batman! I have no use to you!" Robin screamed, tugging on his restraints harder.

"Ah, but you still have a special place in his heart." He sarcastically put a hand to his heart and pretended to look touched. "And you see, when I send a message to ol' Batty, he'll come running to save you. And then I can finish you both off, once for all." He turned on his heel and exited into the shadows, laughing still.

"No!" He wailed, shaking violently. He stopped immediately when something dug into his side. He grunted and used his elbow to coax the thing out of his pocket. It was a yellow octagon-shaped box, with an antenna sticking out from the top.

His eyes widened and his breath steadied. He rotated his wrist around until the communicator was open. He struggled, trying to move his thumb to the record button.

He eventually succeeded, pressing down hard on the bright red button.

* * *

Very far from where Robin struggled, in fact on the other side of the solar system, a girl had been struggling herself; not to cry any more than she already had. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, taking deep, measured breaths.

She was interrupted by some thing vibrating and ringing in her pocket. She furrowed her brow and reached inside the compartment of her skirt. She pulled out a yellow box that was shaking and singing a 9-tone ring. She flipped it open and studied it.

_NEW MESSAGE_ it read across the screen.

She squinted and pressed a button that said 'mail' and waited. She nearly fainted when she saw Robin's bloodied face appear on the screen.

"Robin?" She whispered, as though he would answer. Instead, she got a pre-recorded voice mail.

"Calling anyone, anyone who will get this signal. I-I'm in trouble, I need help. Use the coordinates from the communicator to give you my location. Be prepared; these are real villains who won't hesitate to kil-" He was cut off and his face disappeared from the screen. A yell could be heard in the background and the communicator fell to the ground. The image immediately blurred and went blank.

"Robin!" She yelled again. She panted and looked around the asteroid she was resting on, as though someone would help her. She then remembered she was alone and her lip quivered.

Her eyes shut hard and she stood still for a moment. She looked up and her eyes flashed green. And then, she was gone.

* * *

Back in Jump City, a girl had just emerged from her shower. The shower was moldy and rusty, and smelled of rotten food. She reached out and grabbed a gray towel that was now black, and wrapped it around her body.

Something rang through her apartment.

_That's odd_, she thought. _I don't own a phone._

She entered her bedroom and was drying her hair with a towel when she saw something shaking on her nightstand.

She frowned and watched it vibrate and ring for a moment. She gulped and took an unsteady breath. She grabbed it, and opened it.

* * *

Not far from where that event took place, a scrawny green cat was scouring some trashcans in an alley. He had knocked several over already, and was pawing through them.

He had already found a half-eaten cheeseburger, but he intended to eat that only if there was nothing else. His stomach growled and he steadied himself.

The cat seemed to be taking a long lungful of air, but he stopped when a ringing noise could be heard. He looked over to a cardboard box just on the other side of the alley. It had a wrinkled and rolled up sweatshirt, a hat, and yellow device that looked like a walkie-talkie in it. He double-took at the walkie-talkie. It…was…ringing?

The cat jumped down from a garbage can and morphed into a green-skinned boy. The boy was in his teen years, and he was obviously underfed. His ribs could almost be seen through his purple jumpsuit, and his face was thin looking.

He crouched down and picked up the yellow communicator. He watched it for a while before putting it back down in the box. He began to turn back to the garbage cans, but stopped.

It had stopped ringing, but now it was vibrating loudly. He rolled his eyes and prepared to throw it at the wall, but as he raised his arm to do so, it had opened.

He brought it to his face and gasped as he saw a beat up, familiar face with spiky hair.

* * *

On the city's bay, on an island located directly in the middle, a half-human, half-robot stood inside a tall tower, beaming at his work. He had finished the tower a while ago; but he had just completed moving all the furniture in and setting all the pass codes.

The tower was spacious and filled with a dozen rooms that he had no idea what he'd use for. The basement floor was a workout center, and the street level was the kitchen and living room. The next several floors consisted of living quarters, one of which he had made his own room. The biggest, of course. Above that was the roof. It was wide and long, and he'd built a volleyball net on top. He'd left enough room on the island for an obstacle course, which he intended to start tomorrow.

All the electronics in the tower had been hand built by him. He'd made extra and sold it to pay for food and furniture.

He'd shaped the tower like a 'T' and had named it Titan's Tower. He'd named it after the moon Titan, and because the word titan meant something that stands out for greatness of achievement. And that was just how he viewed his magnificent tower.

He filled his lungs and admired his work a little more. His face saddened a little as he realized he'd have to stay in this tower all the time; all alone. He sadly walked over to the fridge and pulled out some uncooked bacon, eggs, and butter. He had begun to reach down for a frying pan when something flashed across the large television monitor. He raised his only eyebrow and stopped what he was doing, wiping his hands on his metallic body. He strode over to a computer and began typing something in. A recording played and his eyes widened as he watched the message.

When it was done playing, he typed in something else in the keyboard. The screen now showed a map to a building, a red light blinking inside it. He'd connected the communicators he and Robin had built to the main system of the tower when he'd first built it, but he hadn't really thought of it until now.

* * *

"Calling for help Robin? Fear not, Batty's already here." Joker's voice echoed through the dark room, followed by laughter. Robin rattled the chair around but his ropes only latched down harder.

"Dic-Robin! Are you alright?" A calm voice came, followed by a strongly-built body. The man was tall and muscular, a mask hiding his upper features. Bat ears stuck out over the top of the mask.

"Batman, NO! It's a trap!" Robin yelled, shaking harder.

The man stopped running as a series of metal bars shot up from the ground around him. The floor began to shake and a circle the man was standing on began to rise from the ground. He was trapped in what looked like a bird cage.

He immediately took out a knife from his belt and began working on the bars.

"Don't bother, Batman. It's indestructible. I made sure of that," Joker said, suddenly leaning on Robin's chair. Robin jumped and twisted away from the mad man.

_How did he get there? I would've heard him_, he thought angrily.

The clown laughed and rang a finger under Robin's chin. "Sooo. Should I kill you or Boy Blunder first?" Robin tensed and tried to pull his face away from the Joker's bony finger. Joker grabbed Robin's face and turned it to face Batman.

"I think I'll let your mentor watch you die," He hissed, motioning for a thug standing just in the shadows to come forward. He was carrying a metal pole with what looked like a sponge on it in his hand, and two long cords.

The brute ripped open Robin's uniform and dug the two cords into his chest. He yelled; it hurt like hell. The man raised the metal-sponge thing to Robin's chest, and placed it in between the two cords.

An electrical shock rippled through Robin's body. He screamed in anguish, and threw back his head, howling. The man took the device away from Robin's bare chest for a moment, a look of stupidity plastered across his face. He began to put it back on, but a green light threw it out of his hand.

The thug dropped to his knees, clutching a burnt wrist. Batman, Robin, and Joker all turned to where the green light had come from. A pair of glowing lime green eyes could be seen through the shadows, and Robin's heart instantly lightened.

The eyes were soon followed by a slender, tall body of a girl. She was beautiful, her crimson-orange hair in her face and messy, her eyes cold and threatening, her posture tensed and angry. Robin thought she couldn't have looked lovelier.

"I suggest you would not do that."

* * *

**Ohhh, bad girls, bad girls, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when I come for you!**

**Lol. I really don't know Batman, Joker, or Harley's personalities to well, so I hope I did an okay job on this. **

**The next WILL be the last, I swear.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**And, any comments or ideas on how to do Batman, Joker, or Harley's personality better, please don't hesitate to put in the review! Again, I really don't know them very well, so...yeah.**

**And the thing about Titan's Tower, thats how, if I was the creators of the titans, would've let them get their name. I doubt that was really how they got their name. **


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter! I really don't know how this turned out, so if you don't like it, I'll rewrite it.

Again with the Batman-Joker-Harley thing, if I got their personalities wrong, I'm sorry. Again, I'll rewrite if necessary.

Umm. So...Enjoy!

* * *

"I suggest you would not do that," Starfire said. Her voice was cold and angry, and her glowing green eyes were enough for the thug, who was barely afraid of anything, to run in fear. She watched him go in silence and began to advance towards the Joker. 

She walked silently. She opened her clenched fists and two balls of green light flickered around her hands. Joker slipped a hand behind his back and snapped his fingers, his eyes wide and his mouth open, as though wanting to say something.

Starfire didn't see his hand gesture, but Robin did.

"Starfire! Look out!" He yelled as he saw three thugs coming straight towards Starfire from behind. She turned around to see the brutish men charging at her.

One carried a metal bat, pounding it into his palm as he walked. The next had no weapon, but his hands could probably be considered one. They were large and strong, and he continuously cracked his knuckles. The last carried what looked like a gun. It was longer and rounder and it didn't have a hole for bullets to come out. It instead had two antennas with circles around them.

The first thug broke out in a run and charged at Starfire with the bat. He tried to break it over her head but it only bent and fell the floor with a clank.

Starfire's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the man by the cuff of his collar and threw him across the room. She turned her head slowly towards the large-handed man and just looked at him smugly. She began to raise her arms but the man's expression grew fearful and he ran after his thrown teammate.

The last man's face wavered, but he held up trembling arms and aimed the gun at Starfire. She began to laugh, but it turned into a scream. The gun the man had was not really a gun. Her body crackled with electrical energy and she vibrated as it went through her. When the man lowered his arms, Starfire's eyes died and fell to her knees.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, trying to push his chair towards her.

She smiled faintly at Robin and collapsed on the ground.

Robin yelled for her again, but there was no reply.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in the same dark room as before, only Robin was sitting directly before her, his eyes heavy and weary. His face was bloody and scarred, and he appeared to be on the verge of sleep. His wrists and arms were cut, his uniform ripped open. The two plugs were still implanted in his chest, with blood drying below them.

"Robin?" She whispered, and tried to move towards him. But she couldn't. Being so used to flying, she hadn't noticed her feet dangling off the ground below her. She looked up and saw her arms in chains against the dark wall. Normally, she would've been able to break free from these chains with ease, but she was still tired from being shocked, and barely had enough strength to keep breathing. She struggled with all the strength she had left, but it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, the chains were enveloped in a black light that was nearly invisible because of the darkness in the room. A pulsing sound surrounded them, and then they shattered. Starfire fell to the ground and rubbed her arms.

_How long had I been there?_ She wondered, looking up to see her savior.

Standing before her were three smiling faces. Err, two actually. One's face was solemn, but her eyes were gleaming with joy.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed. She pushed herself off the ground with a grunt and gathered them in a hug, which felt surprisingly normal to the other three. The only other girl backed out of the hug and pulled her hood up. She was wearing a black leotard with arms and a blue cloak that covered most of her body. The room had a slight breeze and the cloak swayed to the right, showing some of the girl's legs. The other two were boys; one tall, the other short.

The taller of the two was mostly covered in a blue metal material, with brown skin only visible on parts of his arm and half of his face. The shorter boy was green, with eyes and hair to match. He wore a purple and black jumpsuit, big boots, and gloves. His grin was the widest, but he was also the thinnest. She frowned at his frame; it was unhealthy. He wouldn't be able to keep much energy with so little meat on his bones.

She quickly wiped the frown off her face and clapped. "It is glorious to see you! I fear for the friend Robin, he seems to be having a long slumber," She said, glancing over at the sleeping Boy Wonder.

The green boy rushed over and shook him. "Robin! Robin? Are you alright?" He asked before turning into a rat and chewing off his shackles.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open. He rotated his wrists and stretched, checking over his cuts and bruises. Robin looked down to his chest and ripped out the cords, groaning painfully as he did so.

"Where are we?" Robin asked, shaking out his limbs.

"You're in an abandoned warehouse by the wharf," the dark girl explained.

"Phew! That would explain the stink," the green boy said with a chuckle.

"Strangely enough, Beast Boy, I don't think you're helping the situation," she contradicted.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. A growling noise came from his stomach. He blushed and blinked hard, trying to keep from falling over. Robin noticed this.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright? You look…You look…kind of pale. And that's really saying something with you," Robin asked.

The green-skinned boy gave a nervous laugh and stood up tall. "Of course I am. I've just skipped a few meals, that's all," He said, smiling best he could.

"By the looks of it, you've missed more than a couple," the hooded girl said, her voice carrying worry.

"Raven's right, BB. Have you been eating?" The cyborg asked, advancing towards his friend.

"Look, I just haven't had the time. I've been…busy."

Raven gave him worried glance, but quickly dropped her gaze when she saw Beast Boy catching it.

"All I'm saying, Beast Boy, should this come to a fight, you might not have enough energy to last very long," Robin said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!"

Beast Boy made a motion to flex his arm muscles, which was really all that was left on his arms, but was interrupted by a bored voice from above:

"I know that you're all very busy with your reunion, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be let out of this."

All five of them shifted their eyes upwards and saw a muscular man sitting on what looked like an oversized bird cage.

Beast Boy looked as though he would faint (Not out of hunger!), Cyborg's jaw dropped, Raven stood silent as usual, and Robin's eyes filled with a mix of happiness and sadness. Starfire, who had no idea who this man was, just stood there, unsure how to react.

Robin stepped forward and reached for his utility belt, but stopped when he realized there was nothing around his waist. Beast Boy seized the opportunity and morphed into a hummingbird, quickly darting up towards the cage. He tried to pick the lock with his beak, but an electrical force crackled and threw him to the ground. An alarm followed.

Cyborg groaned. _Wonderful,_ he thought.

* * *

Raven rushed towards the unconscious Beast Boy and placed her hands on his stomach. A blue aura appeared around her hands and Beast Boy coughed up some blood, sitting upright. He smiled at Raven and for the first time in her life, she smiled back. The smile quickly vanished. 

"Don't get used to it. That's twice I've had to do that for you," the empath said softly, almost playfully.

The moment was interrupted by a familiar-looking long face, laughing and clapping as he entered from the shadows.

"I see you've made some friends, Robin. I certainly hope they're stronger then you are, or you could be in some big trouble," He said mockingly. He snapped his fingers and slipped back into the darkness.

At least a dozen men appeared, almost magically. They all had a weapon of some sort, whether it was a base ball bat or just their body parts. Some were even dressed in clown-like costumes, but most wore street clothes.

The unformed Titans exchanged glances, but nothing was said. Nothing **needed** to be said. They would fight till the end; even if it was their end.

"GO!" Robin shouted, running straight into the crowd. The other four followed and began their attacks. These thugs weren't completely stupid; they studied the titans for the first five minutes of the battle, and found their weakness. Each other.

Seeing Beast Boy's wheezing and quickly deflating energy, they grabbed Cyborg, twirled him in a circle, and threw him into Beast Boy. The half-man immediately got up and offered the changeling a hand up. His eyes were heavy and tired, but he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

They took advantage of Robin's worry for Starfire, and repeatedly attacked her. He, of course, was distracted by Starfire's attackers and did not see Harley approaching behind him.

The female-version of the Joker raised a bat above Robin's head, her face maniacal and grinning. Before she could bring the bat down on him, however, she fell to the knees. She held up a finger and swayed, mumbling something inaudible before collapsing on the ground completely.

Standing behind Harley, her clenched fist directly above where Harley's head had been, stood Starfire. Robin smiled at her and bit his lip, thinking.

Raven brought up a force field to hold back the thugs, but it was obvious she could not hold it for long.

"This isn't working!" She yelled, bringing up another hand to strengthen the wall.

"Raven's right. If we want to win, we need to work as a team!" Robin agreed.

And for a split second, there was silence. Not a word was spoken, nor did it need to be. They all looked at each other and knew what they must do.

Raven released the force field and chanted. Her eyes glowed whiteas shefloated above the thug's heads.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She screamed spreading out her arms.

Four of the men dropped to the ground, for a black light had hid them dead on.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg's shoulders. Cyborg rearranged his gears like he had done before and fired his sonic cannon.

"BOOOOOOYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled during every shot.

Starfire grabbed Robin by the hands and flew up the ceiling, where she released him. He plummeted down and landed on his feet, one hand on the ground to steady him. He had landed directly in front of the largest man, who was startled for a moment, but grinned as he realized who it was.

Robin looked up at him, not moving his head. It gave him an evil appearance, and the man's grin immediately was wiped off his face. Robin kicked him right-where-it-hurts and moved on to the next man.

Starfire, during this, had flown behind the men and rounded them up in a circle. Raven chanted the three words again, and they were surrounded in black light. Because the room was already so darkly light, it looked as though nothing was surrounding them. So, they continued to charge straight at the walls and were obviously stupefied when they were stopped and their heads began to thrash.

Raven repeated the words one last time, and the black bubble disappeared; men included.

The titans smiled at themselves and began to laugh. Even Raven, who'd been brought up knowing showing emotion was a bad thing, laughed uncontrollably. The big white light shattered and they were enclosed in darkness.

"Why...Why are we laughing?" Cyborg said between giggles, tears of laughter streaming down one side of his face.

"I-I don't know," Robin returned, struggling to keep from falling over.

As their laughter died, another formed. It was a lone cackle, twisted and disturbed.

"Fair enough," the voice said. "Seeing as you've destroyed all my men, I'll destroy yours."

* * *

The laughter continued, and Batman, who they'd completely forgotten about, yelled out in pain. The same electrical force that had sent Beast Boy to the ground seized him and forced him to his knees. 

Raven's eyes glowed white and she held out a hand in the direction of the cage, covering it in the black light (Which could not be seen at this time). She closed her hand and the cage fell apart. The metal bar holding it up broke and shattered, the bars fell to the ground, and the middle circle dropped to the ground with Batman on top of it.

The laughing voice abruptly stopped and fell silent. The dropping of a microphone could be heard and the sound of running feet echoed throughout the room.

Robin began to head after him, but Batman placed a strong arm on his shoulder.

"No, Robin. We'll get him eventually," He said, nodding at the other four.

* * *

The titans came to the island for the last time as an unformed team. Cyborg was giving them the grand tour, but Beast Boy had snuck off and was stuffing his face.

When the tour was finished, they had gathered in the living room to find Beast Boy bent over in the refrigerator door, his mouth full of food.

"Uhh…I can explain…" He began, but Cyborg put up a hand in protest.

"Don't worry about it. You can have as much as you can eat. Want me to whip you up a batch of bacon and eggs?" He asked, smiling.

Beast Boy's eye twitched and he nearly barfed up the food he had in his mouth.

"Ugh! How can you eat that! I've been those animals! How would you feel if someone tried to eat you?" He yelled, his mouth open and filled with food, so it really sounded more like:

"Ugh! Hwcn yu eat thnt! Innbn thns anminals! Hwwoul you feel if smnnne triyeau?"

"Uhh…" Raven said, holding up a finger. "You _might_ want to try talking without your mouth full."

Beast Boy chewed, swallowed, and tried again. It developed a playful fight between Cyborg and Beast Boy, who argued about meat and vegan-ism.

After Raven, Starfire, and Robin had calmed the two, Cyborg offered to let them stay at his tower for a while.

"Y-you know…If you don't have anywhere to stay, you're all welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like," He offered nervously, glaring at Beast Boy, who was munching on a bag of chips.

"Snns grennt!" Beast Boy said his mouth full of food. (He really was saying 'Sounds great!') He gave his metal friend a thumbs up.

Starfire clapped and flew over to Cyborg, embracing him in a death-hug. "That would be glorious!" She said gleefully, flying around the room in delight.

Robin pondered this for a minute and rested his chin on his hand. "I could try that, see how it works," He said finally before being hugged tightly by Starfire.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, nearly crushing Robin in the hug. His face turned purple and bones could be heard cracking.

Everyone looked to Raven, who'd been sitting at the far end of the couch, her hood up and her gaze down. "I don't think so. A person like me doesn't deserve friends," She said before she could stop it.

"_Everybody_ deserves a friend," Cyborg said.

"Aw, come on Rae. It'll be fun. Just for a little while! It's better then that dump you live in now," Beast Boy said, grinning.

In Raven's mind, a part of her melted at his smile. But she didn't show it. "Alright…But only for a while. Just until I can find a better place to live." The other four broke out in smiles, and Starfire headed towards Raven, planning on giving her a hug.

But Raven pulled out a hand and put up a force field around her, stopping Starfire from her hug. She held out three fingers. "On three conditions. One, _no one _comes into my room. Two, I'm entitled to strangle anyone who touches any of my things. Three," She paused, and looked at Beast Boy fondly for a split second, but it quickly turned into a scowl, "_Do not_. Call me Rae."

Beast Boy laughed at the second condition and was too busy laughing to catch Raven's gaze.

"It's settled then," Cyborg said merrily, happy to not feel so alone in the world anymore.

"What do you call this place?" Robin asked, glancing around the room.

"Titan's Tower," Cyborg said, and it was followed how the name came to be.

"Titan's Tower…Titan's Tower…Teens living in Titan's Tower…Teen Titans…" Robin said in a hushed tone to himself.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

* * *

**The end of the beginning!**

**YAY! Okay, as I said above, I really don't know if I really captured Joker/Batman/Harley well. Harley didn't have a big part, so I won't rewrite it if I didn't do her's correctly.**

**But as far as Joker and Batman, I realllllyyy don't know. When Joker ran away, I don't know if that was something he would do or not...So please, tell me in your review!**

**If it turns out I've done it wrong, I'm gonna rewrite it.**

**I really hoped you like this story, and keep an eye out for my next story: Elements!**

**xoxoxox -**

**Sarah/Egglette**


End file.
